Last Kiss
by x Conspiracy x
Summary: Tis better to have loved and lost, to have never loved at all... well, losing love really wasn't the greatest feeling he had ever had either...


Last Kiss

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?   
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

He stared at her unmoving figure, lying cold and alone. He wanted to touch her, hold her, love her- but he couldn't. It was too late- everything was too late, and there was nothing he could do about it. She was gone. 

He heard the ambulance arrive, his own pain forgotten as he saw the blood trickle down her cheek. His salty tears fell onto her face as he leaned down and placed one last soft kiss on her cold lips. In seemingly slow motion the paramedics pulled the door open and looked at him with pity in their eyes. No words escaped his lips as he opened his dented door, finally dropping her hand and stepping out. 

His cuts and wounds didn't matter- nothing mattered anymore. She was gone, and now there was nothing for him- barely a reason to live. He looked at the car in front of him, and slowly everything flashed back into his mind. Noises flooded his ears, sights clouded his eyes, and pain surged through his body…

* * * * 

We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  


"I'm taking the car!" he called, before opening the door. "Hey." He said to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, standing on the other side. 

"Hey to you too," she smirked, kissing him. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket," he answered, running quickly across the room. "Okay, so where we going?" 

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Plan the dates," she joked, shutting the door behind her. 

"And you are correct. But I do have something planned," he replied, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. "I was just making sure you didn't plan anything because, then I would feel like a girl. And you know, I am 100% man."

"Don't I know it," she said, lowering her voice a little as she rubbed her hand on his leg. This, of course, caused him to swerve a bit.

"Ah…er… not in the car and in the rain- as hot as that sounds- I really don't want to end up in an accident because of the ungodly things you might end up doing. But then again, it would be a nice way to die…"

"Ew! Pervert!" she cut him off. "I don't need to hear about your hormonal fantasies." 

"You know you can't resist my charm," he joked. "Besides we're almost there. Just one last turn and-" 

He went silent as he slammed is foot onto the break, seeing the break lights of a stalled car sitting in the middle of the street. His car didn't take to kindly to this action. A split second after his foot touched the break, the car hydroplaned and went spinning down the street. The sound of glass shattering could be heard over the painful screams of his girlfriend. The tires screeched as they met the ground again, and he felt his body fly forward and collide with the airbag as they came to an abrupt stop. 

I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin tires, the bustin glass  
The painful scream that I heard last  


Frantically, he looked over to the passenger seat and saw her lying there, gasping for breath. 

"J-just hold me. Please," she gasped, reaching out for his hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. Soon, though, everything faded to black and everyone was left unconscious, with no one to find help…

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?   
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  


His eyes blinked open in sheer and utter pain, as he felt the shards of glass cutting him with every move. His head felt like it had been smashed, and his breathing was unstable. But all this pain disappeared when he saw her body lying there, covered in blood and glass. How could this happen to her- his everything. She looked so cold, and alone- lifeless even. 

No, he thought. No, no, no. She can't be… no.

Quickly he searched for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything- but he found nothing. A painful, heartrending scream could be heard throughout the entire city, as tears burst out of his eyes and he pulled her into his arms. He prayed that she was okay, and quickly dialed the hospital on his cell that surprisingly withstood the accident. Soon they would be there… and soon, she would be gone forever.

When I woke up the rain was pourin down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm flowing through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said   
"Hold me darling, just a little while"  
I held her close, I kissed her, our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I had missed.  


* * * * 

He looked back at the remnants of the car, as a paramedic quickly tried to examine him. He brushed the girl off, saying he was fine, and headed down the street to his house. Slowly he walked, tears flooding down his cheeks. She was gone. The most perfect, beautiful, amazing girl he had ever met was gone- and he was helpless. 

Finally he saw his house appear and broke down in the front yard, only to be found by his "brother". He saw the cuts and glass, and immediately had him rushed to the house, only to be bombarded by questions. He answered them all in two words, and the others new not to say anything else.

"She's gone," he cried and broke down once again. 

Well now she's gone  
Even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life, that night.

* * * * A week later…

He walked up to the casket, tears falling freely down his face. There he placed down a flower, and looked at her lifeless body- so peaceful, and content. She was at peace now, in a better place. 

"I love you so much," he whispered. "And I'm going to be with you before you know it. I'll be so good, I promise. Just as long as I can be with you. I'd do anything for you. I love you with all of my heart, Summer. And I'll be there, don't worry." He finished and walked back to his parents, who had both been crying as well. They gave him sympathetic smiles and placed their arms around him, as they walked out of the church. 

With one last glance at the love of his life, he walked through the doors with his last words on his mind and the love for her in his heart. 

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world


End file.
